Feri González
is a colorist for ZAG Inc. Trivia * Feri is the ambassador for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir in Latin America. She manages Miraculous Mexico, the biggest, most reliable news source for Miraculous in Latin America. She is also the founder and a member of Miraculous Ladybug World Network, a network of country-specific fan accounts that provide trustworthy information to people in their specific countries. Gallery Videos MIRACULOUS �� Speed Drawing - World Cup Special �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Drawings Chinese Ladybug.jpg|Drawing of Marinette, Tikki, and Piáo Chóng for the 1st day of Inktober, 2017. Chinese Cat Noir.jpg|Drawing of Adrien, Plagg, and Hēi Māo for the 2nd day of Inktober, 2017. The Queen.jpg|Drawing of Hippolyta for the 3rd day of Inktober, 2017. The Martyr.jpg|Drawing of Jeanne d'Arc for the 4th day of Inktober, 2017. The Goddess.jpg|Drawing of La Déesse Coccinelle for the 5th day of Inktober, 2017. The Voice of Nature.jpg|Drawing of Mudekudeku for the 6th day of Inktober, 2017. Tentomushi concept.png|Concept art of Tentomushi. Tentomushi concept civilian.png|Concept art of Tentomushi's civilian form. Markov drawing by Feri González.jpg|Drawing of Markov Colored drawings Marinette and Adrien Making a Cake art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug Cat Noir Halloween.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Plagg Ghost 1.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Plagg Ghost 2.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. ZAG Store Halloween BG with Art by Angie Nasca and Feri Gonzales.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ghost Plagg Stealing Candies art by Angie Nasca and Feri Gonzales.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween 2017 artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween Witch drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir drawing.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Plagg Design Vampire Halloween.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Tikki Pumpkin drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Tikki Pumpkin drawing 2.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Cat Noir's Dream art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Cat Noir Thanksgiving feast art by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug Thanksgiving turkey by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. ZAG Christmas Banner.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Marinette and Adrien with snow.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas 2017 artwork.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Happy New Year Ladybug.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Marinette in love by Angie Nasca.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Marinette Valentine's.jpg|Art by Axel Blanc. (Lineart of Adrien by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri.) Chibi Valentine's Day.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug Lunar New Year.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Cat Noir Lunar New Year.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Ladybug and Cat Noir World Cup 2018 Nasca drawing.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Chinese New Year 2019 artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Chibi Kagami (1).jpg Ferisae Chibi Marinette.jpg ZAG Magical Creatures artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri. Canon drawings Micazoyolin Drawing by Ferisae.jpg|''Micazoyolin'' Originally created by Thomas Astruc, drawn by Feri for the 7th day of Inktober, 2017.|link=Micazoyolin Bo rua Drawing by Ferisae.jpg|''Bọ rùa'' Originally created by Thomas Astruc, drawn by Feri for the 8th day of Inktober, 2017.|link=Bọ rùa La Coccinelle by Ferisae.jpg|''La Coccinelle'' Originally created by Thomas Astruc, drawn by Feri for the 9th day of Inktober, 2017.|link=La Coccinelle Tentomushi Drawing by Ferisae.jpg|''Tentomushi'' Originally created by Thomas Astruc, drawn by Feri for the 10th day of Inktober, 2017.|link=Tentomushi External links *Feri's AO3 *Feri's DeviantArt *Feri's Facebook *Feri's Instagram *Feri's Tumblr *Feri's Twitter **Feri's old Twitter **Feri's Twitter for MiraculousMX *Feri's YouTube es:Feri González Category:Crew Category:Females